Clue GH Style
by Ember1313
Summary: My take on the movie Clue with a GH Twist. An ensemble piece. Finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

AN:

So last year I was working on this when my computer crashed. I though this was lost forever but I stumbles upon a mostly finished copy last week. For those of you who love the movie (as I do) I hope I did this justice.

This fic is pretty much done so I'm going to post a part every day until Halloween. This first part is the longest I just couldn't find a better place to break it up. Sorry.

~Kelly~

PS

Try to think of Sean Kanan's AJ not Billy Warlock. Not that it matters much. Or does it? ;)

* * *

_**Clue General Hospital Style**_

**Part One**

Mac Scorpio shook his head at the assortment of people in his squad room. It felt like half the town sitting in the room handcuffed and under arrest. He had to sort this out. How could one dinner party end with six dead bodies? "Anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Immediately everyone started to talk which only made things worse. "Everyone shut up." Mac yelled silencing the crowed. "Now one at a time tell me what happened."

"I believe I should start." Mrs. Benson said tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She was already bored and if she started maybe, it would move things along.

"And why is that?"

"I was the first to arrive, well the first who's still living excluding Mr. Craig of course."

The commissioner reluctantly conceded that if true the woman had a point. "Fine what happened?"

"Well it all started when I received an invitation to this dinner party. I love parties," she said with a seductive smile. She hoped that the commissioner could be distracted. It's not liked he be the first. "It's an excellent way to meet men after all."

"Can we please just stay focused on what happened tonight?"

"Of course. When I arrived Mr. Craig, the butler let me in. He took my coat and escorted me to the library. Craig introduced Maxine, the maid, he told her to pour me and the rest of the guests drinks before leaving."

"Stop there." Mac said holding up his hand. "Who arrived next?"

"I did." Mr. Cassadine said reluctantly. This night had been one nightmare after another and it didn't look to end any time soon.

"And what happened?"

"Pretty much the same thing as Ms. Benson."

Mrs. Benson huffed at the statement. Leave it to a man to foul this mess up further. "That's not true, now is it Mr. Cassadine?"

"I guess not entirely," he admitted reluctantly.

"Why don't you tell me what you left out?"

"It started when I rang the bell. Like Mrs. Benson I had received a letter instructing me to attend this... party."

"So you rang the bell and..." Mac prompted hoping to get the Cassadine heir back on track.

"Mr. Craig answered the door of course. He greeted me with some pseudonym, which lead to a brief talk about the fact we were all using a false name. I was the led to library were Mrs. Benson and Maxine were having a- moment."

"What kind of moment?" Mac pressed the man further. This piece of information was the closest thing to lead they had so far.

"Tense, angry, jealous."

"That's a lie!" the blonde screamed jumping up from her chair.

"Sit down or I'll have Detective Harper escort you to a cell." Mac ordered waiting until Mrs. Benson was once again seated. "Is that all Mr. Cassadine?"

"Yes I believe so."

"Who arrived next?"

"Mrs. Davis and then Mr. Quartermaine." Mrs. Benson supplied immediately. None of this really mattered anyway. All the excitement had happened after dinner.

"Excellent. Did anything important happen during their arrivals?"

"Not that I recall."

"That leaves Dr. Drake and Mrs. McCall. So which arrived first?"

"Neither they arrived together." Mr. Cassadine supplied helpfully.

"I see." Mac said focusing all his attention on the pair. "How long have the two of you known one another?"

"We don't!" Dr. Drake denied immediately. He seemed almost jumpy at the insinuation. "Not before tonight anyway."

"Look Commissioner it was completely innocent." Mrs. McCall said glaring at the doctor. The idiot was going to screw things up. "My car broken down along the side of the road and Dr. Drake was kind enough to offer me a lift."

Mac didn't know if he bought the woman's explanation. However, he couldn't focus on that at the moment. "Who wants to tell me what happened next?"

"I will." Mrs. McCall immediately volunteered batting her eyes at Mac. "The cook rang for dinner. Craig led us to the dinner room. During that time it came out we all live in Port Charles."

"That couldn't have been that shocking."

"Not shocking," Mrs. Davis jumped in. "Just unusual."

"Right. Like I was saying during dinner Mr. Corinthos joined us and that's when Craig starting talking about the letters which each received."

"Wait," Mr. Quartermaine interrupted speaking for the first time that night. "None this this came out until in the study after dinner."

"Alright so I presume all of you were in the study along with Mr. Corinthos?" They all nodded at the Mac's question. It wasn't difficult to see the commissioner was getting frustrated. "Fine. I'm presuming something went wrong since Mr. Corinthos is now dead."

"I'll take it from here." Craig told the group smugly. "I wrote the letters bring everyone to Graystone."

"You? Why would you invite these people to a party?"

"We were all being blackmailed by Mr. Corinthos. He knew our darkest secrets and was demanding to keep quite."

_"Ladies and gentleman you all have one thing in common you're all being blackmailed."_

_"Oh please I've never heard anything more ridiculous in my entire life. Nobody could blackmail me my life is an open book. I've never done anything wrong."_

_"Anybody else wish to deny it?" When no one took him up on the offer, James continued. "Since everyone here is in the same boat there's no harm in revealing some details. Thank you Maxine." he said dismissing the maid from the room._

_"Don't you think you might spare us this humiliation?"_

_"I'm sorry. Dr. Drake you're license to practice medicine has been lifted is that correct?"_

_"Why what did he do?" Mrs. Benson demanded to know from across the room._

_"You know what doctors aren't allowed to do with their lady patients?_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well he did."_

_Mrs. Davis sneered at the doctor. Oh how disgusting."_

_"Are you making moral judgments Mrs. Davis? How then do you justify taking bribes in return for delivering your husband's vote to certain lobbyist."_

_"My husband is a paid consultant there is nothing wrong with that."_

_"Not if it's publicly declared- perhaps. But if the payment is delivered by slipping used bills in plain envelopes under the men's room door... How would you describe that transaction?"_

_"It's a viscous lie!"_

_"Well I am willing to believe you. I to am being blackmailed for something I didn't do." Mrs. McCall said synthetically._

_"Me too."_

_"And me."_

_Mrs. Benson laughed at the group before saying, "Not me."_

_"You're not being blackmailed?"_

_"I'm being blackmailed alright but I did what I'm being blackmailed for."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"I run a specialized hotel that provides gentleman with the company of a lady for a short while."_

_"Oh yeah? What's the phone number?" Patrick asked pulling a notebook and pen from his pocket._

_"So how did you know Mr. Cassadine works in Port Charles? Is he one of your clients?"_

_"Certainly not." Mr. Cassadine immediately denied in horror._

_"I was asking Ms. Benson."_

_"Tell them it's not true."_

_"No it's not true."_

_"Ha a double negative." Craig said smugly as shock froze on Mr. Cassadine's face._

_"You mean you have photographs?"_

_Mrs. Benson nodded smiling slyly. She was enjoying all the attention from the men._

_"That sounds like a confession to me. I'm afraid you gave yourself away."_

_"Are you trying to make me look stupid in front of the other guests?"_

_"You don't need my help." Craig pointed out artfully._

_"That's right."_

_"Mrs. McCall you have been paying our friend the blackmailer ever since your husband died under, shall we say, mysterious circumstances."_

_"I didn't kill him."_

_"Then why are you paying the blackmailer?"_

_"I don't want a scandal do I?" she asked her voice full of annoyance. "We had had a very humiliating public confrontation. He was deranged. He didn't actually seem to like me very much. He had threatened to kill me in public._

_"Why would we want to kill you in public?" Mrs. Benson asked enjoying everyone's humiliation._

_"I think she meant he threatened in public to kill her."_

_"And was that his final word on the matter?" Mr. Cassadine asked moving further away from the woman dressed in black._

_Mrs. McCall laughed coldly. "Being killed is pretty final wouldn't you say?"_

_"And yet he was the one who died Mrs. McCall not you."_

_"Do you miss him?"_

_"It's a matter of life after death. Now that he's dead I have a life."_

_"But he was your second husband. Your first husband also disappeared."_

_"That was his job. He was an illusionist."_

_"But he never reappeared."_

_"He wasn't a very good illusionist," she said with a shrug._

_An awkward silence fell over the room prompting Mr. Quartermaine to stand. "I have something to say. I am not going to wait for Craig here to unmask me. I work for ELQ my family's company and I am a homosexual. I feel no shame or guilt about this. However, I must keep it a secret from my grandfather. I would probably lose my job that is if the shock didn't kill him. Thank you."_

_"That just leaves Mr. Corinthos."_

_"What's your little secret?" Dr. Drake asked leaning against he mantel._

_"His secret? Haven't you guessed? He's the one blackmailing you." Craig told the stunned room as they glared at Mr. Corinthos._


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Another chapter posted. I'm glad people seem to be liking this. I wasn't sure how it'd be received.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Part Two**

"Anyways I thought if we confronted him and turned him over to the police all of this would be over," the British man said casually. He hadn't been prepared to explain his motives to anyone especially the cops.

"And I guess he didn't take it very well."

"Not at all. He responded by giving each of the others a lethal gift."

"What do you mean by lethal?" Mac questioned although the numerous bodies gave him an idea exactly what Craig meant.

"Ms. McCall received a candlestick, Mrs. Benson a rope, Mr. Quartermaine a lead pipe, Mr. Cassadine a wrench, Dr. Drake a gun, and Mrs. Davis a knife. He seemed quite smug about the whole process."

"_In your hand you each have a lethal weapon. If you denounce me to the police, you will also be exposed and humiliated, I'll see to that in court. But if one of you kills Craig now no one but the seven of us will ever know. He has the key to the front door, which he only said would be opened over his dead body. I suggest we take him up on that offer. The only way to avoid finding yourselves on the front page is for one of you to kill Craig. Now." Corinthos said closing the door and switching off the lights._

"... and then there was a shot followed by a woman's scream. When Mrs. Davis turned on the lights Mr. Corinthos was lying on the floor." Craig finished pausing to take a breath.

"Dead?"

"Apparently. I checked for a pulse and couldn't find one." Patrick said reliving the start of the weird and terrifying night.

"_Who had the gun?" Samantha asked still clutching the rope._

"_I did." the doctor said tossing the offending item on the floor. _

"_Then you shot him." Mrs. Davis accused the doctor while secretly happy the man was dead. _

"_I didn't."_

"_Well you had the gun. If you didn't shoot him who did?"_

"_Nobody." Patrick defended rolling over Corinthos. "Look there's no gunshot wound. Somebody tried to grab the gun from me in the dark and the gun went off. The bullet must have broken that vase on the mantel." _

_Everyone rushed over to inspect it. Immediately realizing that there was indeed a bullet hole in the wall. "How did he die?" Mr. Quartermaine asked speaking up for the first time. _

"_I don't know. I'm not a forensic expert."_

"_Well one of us must have killed him." Mrs. McCall shrieked chucking her hat across the crowded room._

"_Well I didn't do it." Mr. Quartermaine stated tossing the lead pipe down. _

"_Oh I need a drink." Mrs. Davis announced the stress of the night becoming too much. _

"_Maybe he was poisoned." Patrick said suddenly causing Mrs. Davis to scream. _

_Mr. Quartermaine rushed over to the distraught woman. "Mrs. Davis it's alright. It's all right. We don't know anything yet." he said leading Mrs. Davis to the couch. "Sit down. Sit down," he said before giving her a firm smack across the face. "I had to stop her from screaming." Mr. Quartermaine told them defensively when everyone stared at him. _

"_Was the brandy poisoned?"_

"_Looks like we'll never know."_

"_Unless... unless she dies too."_

"Then there was more screaming but this time it was outside the room. We all ran to the billiard room where we found Maxine frightened."

"_You're alive!" the all exclaimed half surprised to see Maxine leaning back against the pool table. _

"_No thanks to you."_

"_What do you mean?" Craig asked from the doorway._

"_You locked me up with the murder you idiot."_

"_So the murder is in this room?" Mrs. Benson asked looking around the small like the rest of the group._

"_Oui." _

"_But where?"_

"_Where? Here. We are all looking at him or her. It is what Mrs. Benson said in the study on of you is the killer."_

"_How did you know she said that?"_

"_I was listening," she said pointing to the recording equipment on the pool table._

"_But why where you screaming in here all by yourself?" Mrs. McCall asked as they all __realized__ the maid was indeed alone. _

"_Because I am frighten. I also drank the cognac. I can't stay in here by myself."_

"_Come back to the study with us."_

"_With the murder?"_

"_There are safety in numbers my dear."_

"So you went back to the study?"

"Yes but first I took the tapes for safe keeping. Then I admitted to having worked for Mr. Corinthos and how his blackmail caused my wife to kill herself."

"_...Well to make a long story short."_

"_Too late."_

"_The suicide of my wife prayed on my mind and created a sense of injustice in me. I resolved to put Mr. Corinthos behind bars. It seemed the best way to do it, and free all of you as well, was to get everyone face to face, confront Mr. Corinthos with his crimes and then turn him over to the police."  
_

"_So everything is explained." Mr. Cassadine said pouring himself a drink. _

"_Nothing is explained we still don't know who killed him."_

"_Well we've got to find out in the next thirty-nine minutes before the police arrive."_

"_My god we can't have them come here now." Mrs. Davis shrieked causing everyone to stare at the woman._

"_How can we possibly find out which of you did it?" Mr. Quartermaine asked glaring at the other guests._

"_What do you mean which of you did it?"_

"_Well I didn't do it.," he countered back immediately. He had on intention of going to jail for a murder he didn't commit. _

"_Well one of us did. We all had the opportunity and motive."_

"_Great we'll all go to the chair." Mrs. Benson exclaimed leaning against the desk. _

"_Maybe it wasn't one of us." Mr. Quartermaine suggested much to everyone's surprise._

"_Well who else is in the house?" _

"_Only the cook." Craig replied to Mr. Cassadine's question._

"_The cook!"_

"However when we arrived the cook was already dead." Craig admitted somberly to the police commissioner.

"_Who would want to kill the cook?"_

"_Dinner wasn't that bad."_

"_How can you make jokes at a time like this?"_

_Mrs. Benson rolled her eyes in response. "It's my defense mechanism."_

"_Some defense. If I w__ere__ the killer, I'd kill you next. I said if. Oh come on there is only one admitted killer here and it is certainly not me it is her."_

"_I've admitted nothing." Mrs. McCall denied back away from Mr. Cassadine. _

"_Well you paid the blackmail. How many husbands have you had?"_

"_Mine or other woman's?"_

"_Yours."_

"_Five." she stated easily. _

"_Five?"_

"_Yes just the five. Husbands should be like Kleenex soft, strong and disposable."_

"How is any of this relevant?" Mac questioned when it became clear they had veered off track yet again.

"Of course it isn't."

"Alright is this when the cook's body was moved?"

"Yes well the first time anyways." the butler admitted easily. "I wanted to keep the kitchen tidy. So we moved the cook into study. That's when the real trouble started."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

"_What are you looking at?" Mrs. Davis asked then the men stopped at the doorway. Didn't they know the cook's body was heavy?_

"Nothing." Dr. Drake said letting go of the now dead cook.

"Well whose there?"

"Nobody."

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody. No body. Mr. Corinthos's body it's gone." Mr. Craig said both confused and shocked by the turn of events. How did a dead body get up and walk way.

"Maybe he wasn't dead." Mrs. McCall said as they all continued to stare at the empty spot on the floor.

"He was." Dr. Drake insisted pulling at his tie.

"Maybe we should have made sure."

"How by cutting his head off?" Mrs. Davis snapped back at the dark haired woman.

"That was uncalled for." Mrs. McCall huffed walking further into the room.

Ms. Benson sighed at the chaos."Where is he?" she demanded to know impatiently. To be honest the whole night was getting to be ridicules.

"We better look for him."

After several moments of searching the room Mr. Quartermaine broke the silence. "Well he couldn't have been dead."

"He was." the doctor insisted yet again. He paused and let out a deep breath before continuing. "At least I though he was but what does it matter now?"

"I'm sure it makes quite a difference to him. Maybe there is life after death."

Mrs. McCall rolled her eyes at the idea."Life after death is as improbable as sex after marriage."

Suddenly an idea occurred to Mr. Quartermaine. "Maybe Mr. Corinthos killed the cook."

"How?" Mr. Craig asked seriously.

"That's when Mrs. Davis excused herself to powder her nose. It's also when she found Mr. Corinthos's- body."

"_You've got blood on your hands."_

"I didn't do it." Mr. Quartermaine immediately denied wiping his hand with a handkerchief.

"He's got new injuries. Well he's certainly dead now. Why would anyone want to kill him twice?" the butler wondered as he examined the now battered corpse.

"It seems so unnecessary." Mrs. Benson said before she could stop herself.

"Unless he wasn't before."

"What's the difference?" Dr. Drake asked the nervous man.

"So now you had two corpses? And no one thought to call the police?"

"It seemed more sensible to figure things out ourselves especially since the police were already on their way." Craig explained calmly as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Of course. What happened next?"

"I locked up all the weapons in a cupboard. I figure this way the killer wouldn't have access to them. Then I went to toss the key outside but there was another complication." the butler admitted to the police commissioner. "Apparently a motorist had broken down at the end of the drive. After locking him in the lounge we all met for drinks in the library."

"_Are you willing to take that chance?" Mr. Cassadine asked the group when Craig denied anyone else being in the house. Someone killed Mr. Corinthos and the cook. If it wasn't any of them that left just one other option._

"What choice do we have?"

"None."

"I suppose you're right."

"But is dark upstairs and I am frightened of the dark. Will anyone go with me?" Maxine said seductively to the three men.

Both Mr. Cassadine and Dr. Drake immediately responded with, "I will."

Mr. Quartermaine however looked even more panicked by the idea. "No thank you."

"So we split up. Everything was going well until..."

"Ms. Benson and I found a body." Mr. Cassadine broke in. "Well to be accurate we- I found a secret passage into the lounge. Then we found the body."

_Mr. Quartermaine yelled attempting to turn the crystal doorknobs. "Let us in. Let us in."_

"Let us out. Let us out." Mr. Cassadine and Mrs. Benson screamed as they pounded on the door.

"Stand back" Mr. Craig ordered. "There's no alternative I'm just going to have to break it down."

"I have it!" Maxine shouted running into the study. She picked up the gun from the cabinet and ran out into the hall. Without giving it much thought she aimed the revolver at the door firing two shots. One hit the crystal chandler but the other hit the lock. "You can come out the door is open."

"Why are you shooting that thing at us?" Mr. Cassadine demanded to know. What was wrong with these people?

"To get you out." the young blonde said in her own defense.

"You could have killed us. I can't take anymore scares."

"But look." Ms. Benson yelled point to just inside the lounge. On the floor lay the motorist blood running from his head. Beside him lay the wrench apparently discarded by whoever had killed the man.

"Which one of you did it?"

"We found him together." Ms. Benson asserted to the group.

"How did you get in? The door was locked."

"It's a great trick." 

"So Ms. Benson went on to tell them about the secret passageway. That's when Dr. Drake realized that Maxie had the gun."

"_How did you know it was unlocked?"_

"I didn't. I think maybe I would break it open but it was open already."

"Of course none of that mattered once the doorbell rang."

"I'm going to open it." Mr. Quartermaine declared to the rest of the group's shock.

"Why?"

"I have nothing to hide I didn't do it. The key."

"It was quite shocking to see a cop standing there. Even more when he started inquiring about the now dead motorist."

"And yet you told him nothing. Despite the fact you now had three dead bodies." Mac said shaking his head in disbelief. He didn't know if the DA would even believe any of this.

"Well it all seemed reasonable at the time." Mr. Craig explained slightly embarrassed by the rest of the night.

"Of course it did. And then what?"

"We split up again to finish searching the house."

"_Why did you lock him in again?" Mr. Quartermaine asked as they all regathered in the hall._

"We haven't finished searching the house."

"Well we're running out of time." Dr. Drake pointed out."Only fifteen minutes before the police come."

"The police already came."

"Like before things seemed to be going well until someone shut off the lights. That's when the true chaos started."

"_Three murders." Mr. Craig noted as they opened the front door. On the steps was a beautiful young woman with a bullet wound to her chest._

"Six all together."

"This is getting serious."


	4. Chapter 4

AN:

Dude. Seriously. I honestly had every intention of finishing this ages ago. Life on the other hand is a cold cruel bitch. NaNo as expected was a pain in my rear end. That I could have handled but BOTH my parents had health issues come up during Nov as well. Not to mention Thanksgiving. Next thing I know Christmas is like a week away. Sighh. The upside this one in finally complete. I hope you've enjoyed my take on this movie as much as I enjoyed writing it.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Part Four**

"And you know the rest." Mr. Craig finished almost dejectedly.

"I have to admit for one I'm thankful for Officer Spencer's stupidity." Mac said looking at the odd assortment of people. "It may have saved some of your lives. Now who did it?"

That simple question caused everyone to start arguing and pointing fingers. This was going to get them nowhere. Mac should just lock them all up until the forensics came back. Steven promised it wouldn't take more than a few hours. Like everyone else the doctor was anxious for this night to be over.

"It's simple," Mr. Craig said loudly enough to stop everyone from talking. "whoever killed Mr. Corinthos also wanted his accomplices dead."

"Is that so?"

"The cook worked for one of them. It's how Mr. Corinthos got his information. The same with Maxine."

Mac took a moment to process what Craig was saying. He reluctantly had to admit that it made sense. "I'm going to guess she worked for Ms. Benson."

"Yes but there's more to it than that. Mr. Cassadine was one of her customers and so was Mrs. McCall's husband."

"Well I know that Officer Spencer was on Ms Benson's payroll. What about the other two? Who knew the motorist?" the police commissioner demanded to know.

"I did." Mr. Cassadine admitted after a moment. "He used to be my driver. Logan knew about some corners I cut on a few defense contracts. That's what Mr. Corinthos was blackmailing me with."

"I knew the girl." Dr. Drake confessed next. "Robin was a patient of mine and we had an affair. It's how I lost my license. How did the murder know about them all? I have to admit I guessed it was Robin who informed on me but I had no idea about the rest until tonight."

A chorus of agreements followed. "So which of you killed them?"

"None of us killed Mr. Corinthos or the cook. It was the one person who wasn't with us. Maxine." Craig told the group smugly.

"What motive did she have?"

"She was acting under orders from the person who later killed her. Ms Benson."

"That's a lie." the woman immediately denied not that anyone was surprised by it.

"You used her the way you always used her. You killed the motorist when we split up." he accused happy to pint the finger at the blonde.

"How could I know about the secret passage?" Ms. Benson countered almost immediately

"Easy Maxine told you."

"You have no proof." she spat back at the man.

"No but the cops will."

As if on cue Dr. Steven Webber appeared on the edge of the group holding several folders. Mac knew it was too soon for DNA or even fingerprints. It made him wonder what was in those folders. "GSR results are done." Steven said as if read the commissioner's mind. "I thought you might want those first."

"Thanks Steven. Can you tell me the results of Ms Benson's test."

"Negative. Her skin and cloths. Would you like the rest?" he asked only slightly curious about what was going on. Steven knew he had a long night of processing evidence especially if no one confessed. While he was curious he was also anxious to finish some time before dawn.

"Not yet but thanks for bringing them up." Mac said taking the folders. He had just realized something important only the person who killed Robin Scorpio would have a positive GSR test. He would have at least one murder solved. It was better than nothing at this point. "Nice try Mr. Craig. Any other theories?"

"How about this?" the British man said not in the least phased by being proved wrong. "The cook used to be Mrs. Davis's cook. She was the person missing when Alice and Mr. Corinthos were murdered. Her fatal mistake was at dinner. Mrs. Davis said we were having one of her favorite meals and I truly doubt monkey's brains is popular in Port Charles."

"Why would I have murdered the others?" Mrs. Davis asked trying to sound casual.

"Obviously in case Mr. Corinthos told them about you."

"Mrs. Davis do you have a defense?" Mac asked the jittery woman.

"He has no proof." she aid echoing Ms. Benson's earlier statement.

"She makes a good point especially since her GSR test came back clean as well." The group continued to glare at each other with the exception of Mr. Quartermaine. The blonde had been nearly silent all night. "Care to share you're theory Mr. Quartermaine?"

"They all did it. First Dr. Drake pretended that Mr. Corinthos was dead that's how he was able to kill him later."

"That's right he was the person missing in the kitchen." Ms. Benson exclaimed pointing her finger at Dr. Drake. "But he was with us in the billiard room when we found Maxine screaming. If that's when the cook was killed how'd he do it."

"I didn't." he denied ignoring the accusation about Mr. Corinthos.

"You don't expect us to believe that do you." Mrs. Davis sneered at the doctor.

"You should Mrs. Davis after all you killed the cook. We've already agreed that she was the person missing when the cook was killed. Mr. Cassadine recognized the motorist that's why he suggested we split up."

"That's incredible." Mrs. McCall commented half to herself.

"Not as incredible as what happened next." Mr. Quartermaine said with serious look on his face. "After we split up again Mrs. McCall turned off the lights and killed Maxine. You were jealous of your husband's affair that why you killed him too."

"Yes I killed Maxine." Mrs. McCall admitted almost proud of what she had done. "I hated her so much."

"While Maxine was being killed Ms. Benson seized the opportunity and hit the cop over the head with a lead pipe."

Ms. Benson gasped with shock. "Who are you Perry Mason?"

"So it must have been you who shot the girl." Dr. Drake mused knowing he was the only possible suspect.

"I didn't do it." he immediately denied to the group. It was obvious the man was agitated by the suggestion.

"Well there's nobody else left."

"But I didn't do it." Mr. Quartermaine denied yet again.

Mac watched as the man stood and move slightly away from the group. He felt relief when the younger man seemed to calm down after a few moments. "Is that your official statement Mr. Quartermaine?"

"Yes it is."

The police commissioner glanced at the rest of the files. He was more than ready to wrap up this mess. "He's right at least about not killing the girl."

"So who shot her?" the group asked almost in unison.

However it was Mr. Quartermaine and not Mac who answered the question. "Mr. Craig shot her."

"But why?"

"Because he's the blackmailer." he said calmly enjoying the shock on everyone's face.

Dr. Drake couldn't help himself from asking,"So who did I kill?"

"My butler." Craig said pulling a small pistol out and pointing in at Mac's head. "He was expendable just like all of you. You saved me a lot of trouble by disposing of my network of informants. Now there's no evidence against me."

"You were going to go on blackmailing us all."

"Of course. I should have know that stupid cop would screw things up."

"Lucky was a pain in the ass that way." the commissioner said momentarily distracting Craig with his bluntness. A second later there was a single shot followed by the sound of Craig's body hitting the floor. "Damn it Morgan. What have I told you about shooting people in the squad room?"

"Sorry Commissioner. It was reflex."

"Yeah and that's the third time you've used that excuse." Mac stated clearly not by the overused excuse.

"Wait you're a cop?"

"Yes. Unlike the rest of you the real Mr. Quartermaine came to us, well Detective Morgan, about the blackmail." the commissioner said pointedly to the suspects crowding his squad room. "The party tonight seemed like our best chance to end things."

"AJ was worried our parents would find out. I don't why but I couldn't convince him to be honest."

"Go home Morgan. I know your wife has probably heard what happened tonight."

"Probably Steven has a big mouth." he agreed thinking of his brother in law. Working with family could be a pain in the ass. "I'll be back first thing in the morning to fill out the paperwork."

Thankfully the Morgan residence was dark and quiet when Jason arrived home. At least he knew Elizabeth wasn't up pacing the floors again. It was a habit she begin when they first dated and continued every time Jason went undercover. Thankfully he didn't do undercover as much as he used to. Of course this last assignment was only supposed to last a few days not six months. At least it was finally over.

"How did it go?" an expected voice asked from the living room when shut the door.

"You're blackmailer is dead and half of Port Charles is in jail." Jason said trying not to laugh at the absurdity If he hadn't been there he probably wouldn't believe it happened.

"That's unexpected." AJ admitted nervously. The truth was he was glad all this was over. "Not the guy being dead but the rest."

"I figured Steven would have called Elizabeth by now." the younger man said glancing the stairs to the second floor.

"Yeah he did. Actually I think that's why she went off to bed."

"Thanks for staying. I hate leaving Elizabeth and the boys like this."

AJ shrugged uncomfortable with his part in this current mess. "This is my fault. If I had just been honest none of this would have happened."

"Maybe. You know you're going to have to tell them right?" Jason gently warned his older brother. The media had already gotten a hold of the story and he knew it would be all over the news tomorrow. Thankfully he didn't plan to leave the house. Mac was just going to have to wait for that statement.

"Mom knows. I told her before coming over tonight."

"How'd it go?"

"To be honest it was a relief. She suspected but didn't want to say anything."

"Good. If the old man gives you any trouble let me know."

"He always did like you best."

"Yeah well now he likes Cam best." Jason said with a laugh. For some reason he oldest son, Cameron, and Edward had become very close. They were like two peas in a pod. It made everyone but Elizabeth nervous. Of course his wife could see the good in anyone and that included Edward Quartermaine.

"Go on up." AJ insisted heading for the front door. It didn't take a genius to figure out that's where Jason wanted to be. Their talk could wait.

Minutes after AJ left and Jason had doubled checked the house he stood at the boys' doorway. He still didn't understand why Cam insisted they share a room. Only that doing so made the little boy happy. Elizabeth had laughed and called him a sucker when he finally gave in. That was of course after she admitted Cam was more stubborn than both of them.

A quick glance into the train themed room reassured him both boys were indeed asleep. Now if he could only get so lucky with their mother. After a quick shower Jason slipped into bed. This was one of the things he missed most about being undercover. There was something about being in Elizabeth his arms that made everything else fade away.

"So are you going to tell me your side of the story or should I wait for the papers?" she asked trying to smother a giggle. When Jason groaned she gave up and started to laugh.

"Who called you Mac or Steven?" he asked when Elizabeth finally settled back down. Jason found it difficult to be angry with anyone with Elizabeth in his arms. Which is probably what she had in mind.

"Both. It seems they felt the need to tell me about your, how did Mac put it, inappropriate behavior."

"Inappropriate? The guy had a gun to Mac's head." Jason said in his own defense. What was he supposed to do let the guy kill Mac?

"So you shot him in the squad room?"

"Of course."

Elizabeth huffed and rolled her eyes. There were times she couldn't believe the things Jason said. "Only you would make that sound completely reasonable. One day Mac isn't going to let it slide."

"Then I'll stay home with you and the boys."

"Pfft. You'd die of boredom with in a week." she said before suddenly getting serious. "How did things go really?"

"Not as well as I hoped. Things got completely out of hand for awhile. A lot of people died to night."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too", he agreed pulling Elizabeth close. This exactly what he had wanted all night. "but it over now."

"How is AJ taking things?" she asked worried about her brother-in-law more than anyone at the moment. The two of them had become good friends over the years.

"I think he feels guilty about the whole thing."

"Poor guy. Maybe we should invite him and Cruz to dinner. Since it's not a secret anymore."

"Maybe." Jason said brushing off the idea. He'd deal with AJ tomorrow along with the rest of the world. "Right now I'm more worried about how I've neglected my wife the last few months."

"You have a point. I've been lonely without you." she admitted pouting up at her husband.

Jason placed a soft kiss to her nose. He had missed her, missed this. "That must have been terrible for you."

"Awful. Care to make it up to me?" she asked pressing her mouth to his.

He eagerly responded to his wife's actions. The night's horrors faded away leaving only the pleasure Elizabeth was creating.

~THE END~


End file.
